


Home

by erikaeurekajoe



Series: 1d25days [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Home, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Tumblr, i don't know how to tag, prompt, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaeurekajoe/pseuds/erikaeurekajoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's December 2.<br/>Another entry and I just wanted to post it here.<br/>@1dpromptchallenges on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is awful.  
> I'm larrystylized on Tumblr.

 

“Of all the days he couldn’t come home... This is the day he chose?!” he kicked at a nearby snow man and bit back a curse when under it was a fire hydrant.

He walked down the barren streets surrounded by houses lit with candles and covered in snow.

He wrapped his coat tighter around him and stomped towards the bridge. At least he was one step closer to getting home. He had waited for two hours at the port but it turns out the person he was waiting for wasn’t coming home!

He looked around and noticed that there were ice crystals forming on the sides of the bridge. A memory flashed and he saw a hand above his own and a body next to his.

He shook his head and blinked back the tears. For the love of God it’s his birthday today, he’s supposed to be happy, bursting with joy and what not.

Not looking where he was going and still stomping his way through, he hadn’t noticed that there was a patch of ice in his path and slipped on it.

Crashing to the floor with a resounding thump he banged his head on the wood. Nothing raced through his mind but a single mantra of ‘pain, pain and more pain’. In his pain he hadn’t noticed someone approach him, he hadn’t noticed that said person was talking to him but he did notice when he was lifted off the ground and cradled in strong arms but before he could kick up a fuss, he fainted from the pain not hearing the words that the person said.

“Oh Louis... I’m so sorry I wasn’t home sooner. I’m sorry I hadn’t told you.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Louis woke up he found himself in their house. He remembered falling and hitting his head on the bridge, he remembered being picked up but he didn’t know who it was. He wondered if it was one of his friends because apparently _someone_ couldn’t come home in time.

He was about to stand up before he saw a box on the coffee table. He picked it up and saw that it was addressed to him. His heart nearly stuttered to a stop when he saw who it was from.

“ _Harry..._ ”

With trembling fingers opened it as best as could without tearing what’s inside.

 

_Happy Birthday, love! It’s been 300 days since I last saw you._

_Always remember that I love you, even if I’m not there._

 

He read the letter before smiling softly staring at the picture and the gift before looking up.

 

_Someone was cooking in their kitchen!_

_Humming?_

_That song sounds familiar but it couldn’t be?!_

_He told me!_

 

**Harry was home!**

 

He wiped away his tears before he stood up to join the love of his life in their kitchen.

He left the gift unopened on the couch, it could wait.

Harry was here and he was staying for good.

It was the best present he could have asked for.


End file.
